Me and You?
by Bethyxx
Summary: First ever one shot on Zax! This is Short and sweet- Really is :P Basically, Zoe and Max are in a relationship and very happy, but what will them happier? Please Rate&Review:) -comments on how to improve are also welcome:) X


**/Hi all:) I've decided to write a one shot on Zax:D Hope you enjoy! This is a warning- It's quite short but it was just like something that popped in to my head so I wrote it down :P  
Please remember to rate, review etc :D Thanks XX**

Zoe awoke to the sound of the alarm clock ringing loudly down her right ear, she stirred and gently woke herself up and forced her body to roll over and switch it off. She blinks her eyes as the sunny morning light was still too bright for her sleepy eyes. She smiled as she looked back down at the side of her to see Max; she lay back down beside him and rested her chin on his arm running her hand slowly down his cheek which made him awake "Morning handsome" Zoe whispered.

"Good morning" he smiled sleepily as he opened his eyes fully and rolled over on to his back, looking up at Zoe with a glow in his eyes "Sleep well?" he asked as he tucked a piece of dark silky hair behind her ear.

"Hmm very, did you?" she asked smiling.

"I did thank you, what time it is?" he yawned.

"7am" Zoe replied "Time to get ready for work" she nodded.

"Or... "Max smirked as Zoe shook her head, put a finger on his lips and laughed.

"Don't get tempting me" she winked and quickly climbed off the bed, wrapping her house gown around her and stepping in to her slippers "breakfast?" She nodded and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Max smiled and watched her go, shaking his head with a smirk. After a few moments he finally got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower.

Zoe sighed as she walked downstairs, her head began to pound and a wave of sickness came over her. She held her stomach and rubbed her head as she walked through to the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle to boil it and made her and Max some breakfast and a coffee. Once Max was washed and dressed he came down and sat at the table and saw Zoe not looking too well.

"Zo?" He asked concerned seeing how ill she looked.

"Yes?" she asked sitting down at the table with her coffee.

"You don't look to good, how you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on her head.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry" she nodded, taking his hand off her head.

"I don't beli..." he stopped as he watched Zoe stand up and run as fast she could up the stairs, running in to the bathroom to be sick. Max followed her up and walked in to the bathroom, standing behind her and rubbing her back "You're not going to work today" Max said shaking his head gently, getting some tissue for Zoe to wipe her mouth.

Zoe finished being sick, slowly lifting her head and took the tissue "Thank you" she said weakly, finally managing to stand up "I'll be fine" She sighed as she wiped her mouth.

"It's a bug, you can't spread it around" Max sighed and Zoe nodded knowing he was right, she looked down at the floor before making her way to the bedroom to get dressed "But I want someone to check you over" Max said as he followed her.

Zoe sighed and nodded "fine, will it stop you going on?" She asked and Max smiled with a nod.

Once Zoe and Max were both dressed, fed and ready for work they put on their coats and made their way out to the car, Zoe got in and started the engine and began to drive to the hospital. Once they arrived, Max and Zoe got out the car and headed towards the doors and walked inside and straight to the main desk "Who's free to give someone an examination?" Max asked Noel. Noel looked at him confused but showed him the time table for the cubcials. Max read through it and looked towards Zoe "Follow me" he smiles sweetly. Zoe rolls her eyes and shakes her head and follows him through.

"So a check over?" Tess asked "Why exactly?"

Max sighed and looked at Zoe "She's had sickness, light head and more than likely feeling faint...but she won't tell anyone...well I'm sure she'll tell you" he nodded.

Tess nodded "Come on missy, cubical 6" She ordered.

Zoe sighed and sighed heavily "It's a bug... I'm a doctor, I should know" She sighed as she walked in to the cubical and lay down on the bed.

"Better to be safe" Tess smiled and carried out the normal procedure on Zoe "Now seems as it's you, you won't have to wait long" She smiled "Give me 10 minutes" she nodded with a smile and walked out leaving Zoe and Max alone.

"Thank you for getting checked over" Max smiled, placing a hand on her arm.

Zoe smiled and nodded "Anything to keep you quiet" she smirked, picking up a magazine that had been left on the side and for what seemed forever Tess finally returned with a blank expression on her face, she closed over the curtain and looked at Zoe.

"come on then... a bug?" Zoe asked sitting up, putting the magazine down on the side where she found it.

Tess shrugged "A bug... hmm" she didn't know how to put it "I don't know if this will be good or bad for you..." She began.

Zoe's face suddenly changed "Tess? What? What is it?" She asked as she suddenly felt Max take her hand.

"Don't panic, its' nothing really serious.. well.. Oh i'll just tell you" She nodded "We got your urine results back...You're pregnant Zoe" Tess finally managed to get the words out.

Zoe stared at Tess and then looked at Max and quickly back at Tess "P...pregnant?" She asked shocked.

Tess just looked at them and nodded with a small smile "I'll leave you to it.. er congratulations" She said and slipped out of the curtain.

Zoe sat there and looked towards Max "a baby? Me and you?" Zoe asked.

Max nodded "Yeah, why? What's wrong with that? I love the idea of it" he smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Zoe nodded and smiled "Really?!" She asked, looking down at their hands that were now joined.

Max nodded "This news has made the happiest man alive, I can't wait" He grinned "Me, you and this little one" Max smiled placing a hand on Zoe's stomach and places a kiss on forehead.

**9 months later...**

Zoe was now past her due date and was getting very uncomfortable; she walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa looking through her baby books. Max and Zoe had everything prepared for their new little arrival and now they couldn't wait to have their baby here and have a family of their own. Max walked in and sat down beside her "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

Zoe shook her head and looked down at her book for a few moments before putting the book back down on the coffee table and leaning her head on Max's shoulder "I'm tired though" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Max nodded and kissed the side of her head "I know you are" he whispered "How about you go have a rest on the bed hey?" Max said looking down at her. Zoe nodded, kissing his cheek as she stood up and made her way upstairs but only managed half way as she bent over in agony "Max?!" She cried in pain.

Max come running through "Zo? What is it?" He panicked running to her "is it the baby?" he asked, holding her.

Zoe nodded "It's time" She cried. When they arrived at the hospital, Zoe and Max were shown to their own private room where they could get comfy, Zoe walked in and looked around- her nerves now getting the better of her, she sat down on the bed and looked over at Max "I'm scared" she whispered.

Max looked over at her and walked over, sitting down beside her pulling her in for a cuddle, kissing her head "You don't have to be, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" He nodded "I promise" he whispered. Zoe nodded and stayed cuddling with Max.

A while later, a midwife walked in to check on Zoe but was it too late, Zoe was already stood up and holding on to the bed as she had a contraction, she winced in pain and wanted to push."It's okay Zoe, I know your scared but baby doesn't want to stay there any longer, you need to push" the midwife told her "You can do it" she nodded with a smile.

Max sighed and rubbed her back "Come on Zo, you can do it" Max said attempting to support her as much as he could. Zoe shook her head and pushed as hard as she could until a cry filled the room.

A couple of hours later...

The midwife gently placed the tiny little girl in to Max's arm "Congratulations again" She smiled and left Max to it. Max smiled proudly as he looked down at the tiny little girl that was now cradled in his arms, he watched as his pinkie finger was been grasped softly by his daughter "It's just me, you and mummy forever" Max whispered and kissed his daughter's head. Zoe slowly awoke from her sleep and smiled over seeing Max cradle their daughter proudly.

"Is that some tears I see Max?" Zoe broke the silence which causes Max to turn around and smile, he slowly walked over and sat on the bed, placing the tiny bundle in to Zoe's arms "She's beautiful isn't she?" Zoe smiled down at her daughter.

"Just like her mother" Max smiled and leaned forward to kiss Zoe's head "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" She smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"What about her name?" Max asked.

Zoe smiled "I really like Isabelle" she nodded.

Max nodded "I love it" he said softly. Zoe smiled and then looked down at Isabelle who had drifted off to sleep "So when can we do this all over again?" He grinned and a few moments later looked up to Zoe for her answer.

Zoe shook her head with a small smirk, then looked down at Isabelle with a smile and then looked back up towards Max "soon" she nodded, her lips then turning in to a wide glowing smile.

**/I did warn you it was short and sweet :P I know parts are so boring and if you've stayed till the end... thank you!:) So there we go- they lived happily ever after;) Please rate and review and let me know what you thought... and way to improve are welcome:) Thanks again for reading X**


End file.
